Calor
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Draco sentia um calor incrível na presença de Remus. Projeto 23


_**13- Draco e Remus / Calor[Projeto 23-Feliz Niver Coy]**_  
**Título:** Calor.  
**Autora:**Gih Kitsunesspblm  
**Shipper:** Draco/Remus  
**Classificação:** Nc-15  
**Avisos:** Comenta práticas sexuais, shota.  
**Disclaimer:** É da loira, você sabe bem disso.  
**Nota:** Projeto 23 é o meu gigante presente pra Coy, são 23 fics/drabbles/art e tals.

Ele está sentado em sua poltrona como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele sorri, ele está com os olhos fixados no livro, Draco não existe nesse momento. Na verdade, o garoto duvida que exista para ele em qualquer momento.

"Sr. Malfoy? Draco? Traga aquelas revistas que estão em baixo da mesa, eu quero dar uma olhada antes que você as organize."

Não estava prestando atenção, então ele pula quando ouve seu primeiro nome sair da outra boca.

Levanta do chão e busca as revistas, olha para a primeira e leva um choque. Revistas adultas? E gays? Que merda que ele está pensando? Deixá-las a vista, enquanto um aluno está cumprindo detenção? Ele olha engraçado e Draco as entrega, sem olhar em seus olhos.

Continua arrumando os livros de DADA, organizando por assunto, depois por autor, e por último por titulo, tudo alfabeticamente correto. Ele sabia que Lupin e Severus tinham a mente mais sádica quando lidavam com detenções, elas eram sempre as mais chatas, que exigiam que o aluno prestasse atenção no que faziam e ao final estivesse com o corpo moído.

Quase uma hora depois ele as entregou de volta. A pilha era grande e pesada, e Draco se distrai ao olhar a capa que claramente se mexia, já que era uma revista bruxa. Não o ouve se aproximar, e muito menos quando ele toca em seu braço.

"Organize-as por estilo, são todas da mesma editora, embaixo da mesa tem um porta revista já com etiquetas. estarei no meu quarto, quando acabar estarei esperando-o lá com seu passe para retornar as masmorras."

Ele se virou calmo e Draco quase o segue, seu toque tinha deixado o corpo adolescente todo ardendo. Um pequeno toque espalhou um calor repentino, que não existia enquanto trabalhava de frente para as grandes prateleiras e sentado no chão frio. Mas era mais do que a quentura de sua pele. Era o fogo em seus olhos âmbar, era os olhares calmos e ternos, que faziam seu coração bater mais forte e ignorar todo o resto.

O calor de se chegar em casa depois de uma nevasca. O calor de ser abraço pelo amante. O calor de ouvir "eu te amo" pela primeira vez. O calor de pele com pele. O calor de alguém dentro de você. O calor que o livrava da solidão. O calor que ele tanto queria.

Voltou a sua tarefa, porque dentro das vestes seu amiguinho estava acordado e ele queria o mais rápido cuidar dele. Pegou o porta-revista e deixou-o na sua frente, com a pilha de revistas em seu colo, passou a ler as etiquetas em voz baixa.

"Rimming, blowjob, fisting, BDSM, Anal toys..." Draco parou de ler e olhou para as revistas, todas etiquetas. Ele não olhou, principalmente quando percebeu que a maior parte das capas era ocupada por loiros. Ele jogou cada uma delas nos espaços e colocou o objeto na prateleira.

Correu até a porta e entrou sem bater, para encontrar seu professor sem roupa, se secando com uma toalha felpuda verde e olhar enegrecido ao deixar os próprios olhos fitarem seu corpo. Remus parou o olhar na cintura delgada, observando o monte que aparecia claramente nas calças bem feitas.

"Sempre bata nas portas, Sr. Malfoy. Você pode ver o que não deseja e despertar conseqüências para o resto de sua noite." O professor olha feroz e se vira para continuar a se secar. Depois de devidamente seco, anda calmamente pelo quarto e pega a nota em cima da cama. "Aqui está, eu o vejo amanhã no mesmo horário. "

Draco se vira e antes de sair ainda escuta a voz aveludada dizendo baixo, por baixo de um rosnado: "E eu ficaria grato se o senhor arrumasse muitas detenções brigando com Harry, tanto eu quanto Severus ficaremos contentes em ter a companhia de jovens tão apetitosos para o resto do mês. Se o senhor não aparecer amanhã, está liberto do encargo de realizar aquelas capas, mas se não...bem... se vier, verá."

Saiu do quarto e depois dos aposentos de Remus com a cabeça girando, mas a certeza que ele com certeza ia voltar. Ao encontrar Potter no caminho, sorriu de lado e recebeu comportamento semelhante do outro. Sim, haveriam muitas brigas, tantas quanto possível, para que ele pudesse se aquecer no inverno frio que fazia no castelo.


End file.
